Incompatible Mods
Due to the large scope of Frackin' Universe, there are more than a few mods that can suffer compatibility issues that could cause things like bricking characters, corrupting the universe, and even crashing the game. Mods that can have compatibility issues with Frackin' Universe's normal functioning can be classified into five groups: The Destructive, who WILL PERMANENTLY break the the save/mod/game to an unplayable state, even if uninstalled. The Dangerous, who WILL break the mod if installed at the same time. The Problematic, which will cause serious issues when both mods are installed at the same time. The Cautionary, who can cause some problems, and the Safe, who could cause a glitch or two. TO ADD A INCOMPATIBLE MOD TO THIS LIST, EDIT THIS PAGE, PUT THE LINK OF THE MOD IN IT'S RESPECTIVE SEVERITY GROUP, AND PUT THE REASON WHY ' '''IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHY THE MOD IS INCOMPATIBLE, PUT IT IN THE ''Needs Verification GROUP Needs Verification: Someone said that the mod is incompatible, but needs checking on why IF YOU FIND A REASON WHY A MOD IS INCOMPATIBLE IN THIS LIST, REMOVE IT FROM HERE AND PUT IT IN IT'S RESPECTIVE GROUP *Dynamic Combat *Translocate *Chef Crewman *Powerfully Unique Informative: Doesn't cause a problem if installed, but deserves a mention due to exploits, glitches, etc Universal Uncrafter Repeatedly uncrafting Irradium (Ore, Bar, or Liquid) allows for infinite duplication. Can be used for a number of other exploits as well (Ultronium and Arc Smelter exploiting for example.)Use it for what it's meant for and you should be fine. There are other and better ways to make lots of money/pixels in FU anyway. Safe/Redundant: Already integrated or something very similar exists in FU and/or Probably fine, but may have a glitch or two: Alternative Armor Scale and submod Damage Cap Begone! Integrated into the main mod. Craftable Seeds AND it's FU Addon Seeds can be crafted via the Greenhouse Custom Collections UI Originally integrated into the main mod, and eventually replaced by a version used only by FU. There's a compatibility patch that restores the original mod's button so that mods that use the normal version aren't affected, including Elithian Races. It's here, by the way. Diverse Weather FU does a similar thing, but both mods are compatible. Earth's Finest - Crew Improvements 95% of the mod's content is integrated into FU. Elemental Correstialism EC's Gas Planets do not work with FU's pressure protection, it has its own version which only works on the planets added by that mod, and not FU's. Additionally, elements from EC cannot be used in FU crafting recipes and visas versa. There is a patch, but it only allows EC planets to appear on FU stars and vice versa. Hellession, the Mod author, is working on modifying the patch so that EC's elements can be converted into its FU equivalents. Enable Monsters Special Attacks FU already restores the special attacks of monsters. Enhanced Storage The Enhanced Storage store doesn't appear in the Outpost until the Erchius Mining Facility quest is completed, making "Visit the Outpost" unable to be completed until the former quest is finished. Extra Dungeons Integrated into the main mod. Hunger Enabler for Casual Mode Effects are disabled when using any FU Feeding Augment so it turns back off the hunger in Casual Mode. Kirhos Reloaded Integrated into the main mod. Manufacturer's Touch Weird/inconsistent item names and hover-over cards. FU/Vanilla has the manufactor's name before the weapon name, MT does a random prefix instead The Nightars (Revived) FU integrated iMisterX's older version; AbsoluteXero's version cleans up the material IDs used for included materials which may or may not cause issues when loading both FU and this version. From the author: "A future update is coming that will likely break compatibility with this mod on an individual basis; I will continue to work with the FU team to maintain the integrated assets and resolve any compatibility issues there. The mod will remain as a standalone for vanilla-based gameplay for those who don't use/are hesitant to install FU." Radiens Integrated into the main mod as the X'i. Supper's Monster Additions FU integrated an earlier version of the mod to restore the procedural monsters' special attacks. However, later versions of this mod have features that FU hasn't restored, like the old procedural minibosses, or the noises they used to make. Thelusians Integrated into the main mod. Weapon Stats See Manufacturer's Touch WEdit When noclipping, sitting or laying down will force your player to the bottom of the map, if crew members are following when this happens this might cause the crew members being cloned. Slime Race Mod This mod has been integrated into FU. The game will still run with the old mod, but there will be some conflict issues. Fenerox Mods Fenerox has been integrated into FU.The game will still run with other Fenerox mods, but there will be some conflict issues and problems with NPCs. Caution: May be a problem: ANY Race Mod That's forced to load after FU FU added a new SAIL interface in version 5.6.239. The new Interface cannot be seen, and BYOS will not be available by race mods that load after Frackin' Universe, like the Avali Mod. The FU S.A.I.L. Modded Race Support and FU BYOS Modded Race Patch addons was created to solve this issue. BYOS Redundant, FU has an identical feature. Difficulty+ FU and D+ edits the same table. Since FU and D+ try to add the same things, they will conflict and cause some errors unless a patch is installed Draconis Mod's FU Addon Frackin' Races has effectively replaced it, and it used to cause invincibility glitches. Dynamic Fuel Hatch Borks up FU BYOS fuel hatch and doesn't play nice. Freedom of Movement Interferes with FU's techs and makes everything work weird and sometimes not work at all. God Dame Manufacturing Trading Cards Messes up the Custom Collections UI screen so that you can't see FU collections or other collections that use the mod. Hylian Weapons of Legends Outdated. Breaks Trianglium and possibly other things too. Improved Containers Breaks Terramart Shipments MadTulip's Spaceship Mod Redundant, FU has an identical feature. Melee Aiming Incompatible with some FU weapons. Pulserifles Return Breaks fu grinder weapon. Rexmeck CSGO Weapons Interferes with upgradeable mining lasers Starbound++ Makes several changes that WILL affect FU. Very Varied Vehicles Breaks FU aircraft. Png display. Not sure why. Easy Ingots Doesn't support FU ores. Problematic: Do not use, WILL cause issues with FU: No Mods for now... yay... Danger: Absolutely -do not- use, WILL be broken (and/or break key features) with FU, may crash your client: ANY Nav UI Mod FU needs the vanilla version of the Nav UI to function. A.B.A.T.H.U.R. Replaces all S.A.I.Ls, which will cause serious issues with FU's integrated mod races. Aperture Science Mech Absolutely breaks XS Mechs, and by extension, FU's Mechs. It's improperly made and overwrites any major mech changes to config files. Do not use. It WILL break mechs in FU. EasyRAM It doesn't use the patching system, so it conflicts with FU. It causes the treasure pools of FU to fail to patch, causing an error. Enhanced Beginning Overrides FU Game Start Data. Frackin' Breathing New EPP changes break when using it. Frackin' Irkens Sayter updated Frackin' Races to use mostly .json rather than .lua. This mod hasn't been updated. Making a push request directly to Frackin' Races is recommended. Fullscreen Starmap Modifies the Nav UI. Guard Plus Plus No. Not compatible. See Starbound++ Lyetzi's Gunners and it's successor Feast of Fire and Smoke Changes ALL hover-over tooltips for all objects. It also modifies the player's energy cap (Caps energy at 100) and removes energy regen when one of the mod's weapons is equipped. Anything that uses energy while having any of the mod's weapons equipped will work like normal, but energy is shared between the weapon and other energy-using things, so the game thinks you're "shooting" even though you're doing something else. Melee Weapon Types Treasure pool error Memento Mori Integrated into FU, with improved code. Modular Mech Improvements Conflicts with XS Mechs, and FU Mechs by extension. Moon Overhaul "Now, let's see. Since August 2016 we've had what, three major content updates? Four? One of which radically changed the moon biomes by adding the Erchius ghost, and another which radically changed space exploration and world generation. I wonder why it doesn't work." More Planets "This mod is currently broken and only borderline functional, as of Starbound 1.3. I'm told by Steam users that 1.3 displays systems in a way that some planets cannot be visited. I'm not fixing this, since I'm not even playing Starbound these days. However, it probably wouldn't be hard to fix or at least make less broken, since it is such a simple mod. Anyone that wants to is welcome to take a crack at fixing it." -simulatoralive, the author. Nobility's Bomb Mod Outdated. Optional Erchius Mining Facility Quest Overrides FU Game Start data. Also integrated into FU. Optional Story Overrides FU Game Start data. Ores for Asteroids FU already does what this mod tried to do. Outdated. Penguin Piracy Unsupported by Frackin' Races. The mod also adds a character extender which will crash your game if installed with another character extender Realistic Fuel Cost Both mods modify cockpit.lua, which will break the ship if both are installed. Small Improvements Incompatible recipes as it has not been updated in a while. Steven Universe Items Duplicate tileID since the mod author didn't do their tileID homework. The Fennix Family It's author states that it can't be used with "other mods that adds other monsters", including FU - highly doubted though. The mod has been incorporated into the Pandora's Box mod, which is confirmed to be compatible with FU. The Legacy Fuels FU also restores Plutonium as a fuel, will result in a conflict. Tier Nine Ships (called Tier 10 Ships in the FU menu.) "It patches the fuel levels higher for the earlier tiers but hasn't been built for compatibility with this mod." TrueSpace Versions before 1.22 caused planet generation issues. The biggest ones were: *1. Sulphuric Sea worlds, which have been phased out of planet rotation eons ago were spawning. *2.Lightless Spheres and Dark versions of FU planets, like Infernus, wouldn't spawn. *3.It also caused progression problems in starter world universes (forest/desert worlds not spawning in starter systems) As well as Space Encounter problems (IE Low threat systems not giving you loot when you destroy enemies). 1.22 fixed the planet issues, restoring the dark planets and removing Sulphuric Seas, and the other problems were fixed as well. There's now a workaround mod so that only a Garden planet is needed to start the game: bk3k's Faster Start Universe Scanner Older versions used to break the Starmap. The author says it DOES work with FU, but this hasn't been tested yet. Weapon Megapack Treasure pool error. Also has identical projectile names to some in FU (corrosiveparticle,regularexplosionnospark,huntingbullet,stickyplasma). Sandbound Completely removes the vanilla SB story line. Sandbox See Sandbound. Also removes most monsters, requires an incompatible mod (Supper's Monster Additions), contains multiple incompatible/redundant mods, and completely reworks the progression system. Weapon Fusion Station Breaks the Kluex Staff's secondary attack, making the game freeze for a few seconds and have ultimately nothing happen other than that. There's a 1.3 version that fixes the bug, here. Fused longswords with the nuclear, cosmic, or shadow element will crash the game when attempting to damage another creature. There may be other crash-inducing errors as well. FU Upgrade Anvil Patch Cosmic Crucibles do not drop when removed, making the mod useless Ztarbound Implemented in FU, will cause a crash to desktop if both are installed 'Destructive': Absolutely '-do not-' use. CAN and/or WILL cause PERMANENT DAMAGE to your save and/or your client: Better Swimming Breaks Ocean Worlds and Swimming itself. (You swim slower, and its hard to jump out of it) This is what happens: If you swim below the broken blocks the "sky will fall" and you sink for quite a long time - you hit the bottom and it "looks normal" like an ocean world should. If you try to swim back up, you can be sitting there for no less than 5-10 minutes trying to get to the surface. You never get high enough to beam out. And this is what awaits you when you finally make it to the surface. There is no way to escape other than having a teleporter or dying and forsaking your stuff (on survival). After removing the mod, new Ocean Worlds were fine, but this previously broken one was still ... well.. broken. Category:Lists